Nice Althea Andrea behaves on the way to Coco, Christopher gets warned, Althea Andrea gets arrested
Characters Christopher-Alan Angelina-Kate Althea Andrea-Elizabeth Kevin-Justin Christina-Ivy Nice Althea Andrea-Princess Clerk-Daniel Announcer-Lee Cop-Russell Plot Nice Althea Andrea does a good job, as her evil clone gets arrested. Transcript Christopher: Nice Althea Andrea, we are going to see Coco because your siblings want to see it. Nice Althea Andrea: Okay, but if my evil clone does something bad, I'm going to call the police on her. Angelina: That's good. Let's get in the car. (in car) Kevin: Mom, I like having a good clone of our evil big sister. Christina: Same here. Christopher: That's right. Even though we have a good clone of Althea Andrea, she still can't watch any Filippino stuff. (at the movie theater) Clerk: Welcome to the movie theater. What would you like to see? Christopher: Six tickets for Coco please. Clerk: Here you go. (at the movie theater room) Announcer: Before the movie, I would request everyone to stand up for the national anthem of the Philippines. (everyone stands up, except for Evil Althea Andrea) (An a capella version of Lupang Hinrang ''plays) Nice Althea Andrea: Evil Me, why aren't you standing up? Althea Andrea: Because I'm too shy. Nice Althea Andrea: Stand up or else I will call the police! Christopher: Nice Althea Andrea, I thought you were nicer than your evil clone until you forced her to stand during the anthem! You know she was too shy to do that! That's it! You are so... (CROTCH KICK) Christopher: Ouch! My crotch! Angelina, what was that for?! Angelina: Remember our promise we gave to Nice Althea Andrea?! If her evil clone does something bad, she has the right to call the police! Christopher: I forgot. You have to stand during the national anthem at all times. Angelina: That's right. Refusing to stand is a violation act of Republic Act 8491. You have been warned. Don't do it again or else you will be grounded big time. Am I clear? Christopher: Crystal. (after the national anthem) Announcer: You may be seated. Nice Althea Andrea: Dad, can I be excused? Christopher: Yes, you may. (outside, she dials the police) Cop: Althea Andrea, I don't remember you sounding like that? Isn't your voice always Elizabeth? Nice Althea Andrea: Actually, I'm the nice Althea Andrea. My evil clone is voiced by Elizabeth. Also, she didn't stand up during the national anthem before ''Coco. Cop: That indeed is a violation of Republic Act 8491! Don't worry! We will arrest your evil clone! (after the movie) Christopher: Everyone did good except for Evil Althea Andrea, who didn't stand up during the national anthem before the movie! Cop: You are under arrest for refusing to stand up during the national anthem! Get in the car now! (Evil Althea Andrea gets in the car) Christopher: And as for you Nice Althea Andrea, you are ungrounded for behaving on the way and for following the rules. Nice Althea Andrea: Thanks Mom, Dad, Kevin and Christina. You're the best. Category:Ungrounded Stuff Category:Nice Althea Andrea gets ungrounded Category:All Althea Andrea Deserves Category:Warned videos Category:Grounded Videos by Fluttershy106